


You were wonderful tonight

by Catching_sunrays



Category: Incantava, SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Secret Relationship, Song Lyrics, Tumblr Prompt, why am i so bad at tagging?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catching_sunrays/pseuds/Catching_sunrays
Summary: After everybody else left, it were only her and Edoardo. He was still leaning against a wall and watching her. For a while they were just watching each other from a distance, before he made his way up to change the music. Soft sounds were waving through the air as he approached her and reached out a hand. "My I have this last dance?"





	You were wonderful tonight

It was another weekend and another Party was set at Edoardo's house. And she couldn't wait to see him again. It felt like days that she hadn't seen him, but it were only a few hours. She was dancing in front of the mirror, not sure what to wear. A knock on the door and without waiting for permission her brother came in. He looked stunning, as always. His own style was so perfect for him and Eleonora adored him for being able to be just as extroverted as he was and comfortable with that.  
"Honey, what are you doin' in here? We have to go soon. Aren't you ready yet?" And he lets his gaze went around her room. There was a huge pile of clothes laying on her bed. Filippo laughed.  
"Don't laugh at me. I don't know what to wear. Everything looks wrong today." and she let the sweater she was holding up in her hands sink down. She must have had a desperate look on her face, because Filippo stopped grinning and went straight to the pile of clothes, making kind of a bigger mess out of it, while he was searching for something special. After he had put everything upside down he looked up with triumph on his face. "Here, put this on." and he gave her a piece of clothe. "Oh come on. You know I don't wear this kind of clothes." she said while holding up the blouse Filippo handed her. It was white and kind of tight. Normally she wore more loose fitting clothes. "Oh come on. You will look so beautiful in it! Now hurry up and get you sweet ass ready for the party!" Filippo said while leaving the room and her alone with the mirror.

The party was a complete success. People were dancing, laughing and drinking. The mood was relaxed and it seemed that everyone felt comfortable.  
Edoardo stood in a corner and watched the scene with a smile. Again and again his gaze drifted to Eleonora. She stood with her friends at the temporary bar and talked. She looked gorgeous tonight. She always looked gorgeous, but today she seemed to be glowing. She had swapped her otherwise casual clothes for a tight white blouse today and Edoardo couldn't keep his eyes off her. She looked enchanting.  
Edoardo knew that her friends knew nothing about them. Eleonora didn't want them to make their relationship public. She was afraid of how Silvia would react. Edoardo didn't care. As long as he was the one who could hold her in his arms and fall asleep next to her in the evening, everything was fine for him to make Eleonora happy.  
He had promised her that he would never hurt her, that he would do everything to see her happy.  
And so he stood at the edge and watched her smiling from a distance.  
Her friends dragged her onto the dance floor and she swayed gently to the music sounding from the loudspeakers. Her dark hair waved around her face as her movements became more secure. She had her eyes closed. The drink in her hand swayed insecurely, but Edoardo only had eyes for her face. She was so beautiful. A soft smile lay on her face.  
Every now and then she opened her eyes and stole a look in his direction. Her green eyes seemed to shine, the smile on her lips got a little bigger every time she caught his gaze. It seemed as if she was dancing just for him. 

Edoardo let his gaze glide around. On the other side of the room stood Filippo, Eleonora's brother. So far there hasn't been much communication between them. Edoardo watched him. He stood together with a group of boys. Fillipo was different from his sister. He was more extroverted and more eye-catching, also in his appearance. His hair was colorful and a piercing decorated his lower lip. His clothes were shrill and fancy, but it suited him. In contrast, Eleonora could be said to be a wallflower. But still she was the most beautiful woman in the whole room and the most beautiful woman Edoardo had ever seen. It wasn't a conspicuous beauty and yet it seemed to pulsate around her. She wasn't always busy looking if her make-up was right, if her clothes were sexy or if her hair had the right swing. How he would have loved to go and dance with her, hold her in his arms and kiss those wonderful lips. 

One last time he let his gaze slide over to her and tried to take in as much of her as he could. Then he pushed himself off the wall, it was time he threw himself a little into the crowd and had a conversation. 

The party was over. Everybody was leaving on their own terms. Eleonora was talking to her friends and explaining, that she was going home with her brother.  
"Oh come on Ele, we want to go to my place and have a nice little girls night. We can talk and I guess I have something to drink at home. It will be fun." said Federica and Silvia had put her head on her shoulder and was looking at her with big puppy eyes. "I'm sorry. I am tired and I just want to go home and have a good sleep. I'm sorry!" She could feel Edoardo looking at her from the distance. She didn't want to look, but couldn't help herself. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see him smiling at her and the whole situation.  
Filippo was still talking to a random guy she didn't knew and she was glad, that he cover-up was safe.  
In the end it was Eva who came to her rescue. "Okay, ladies, lets go. Leave Eleonora alone. She really looks tired. It wouldn't be much fun with her sleeping on the couch." and she pushed the other girls forward and leaving Eleonora, not without giving her a look which wasn't to be misinterpreting: We are going to talk about this and you owe me!  
Eleonora nods her head and smiles gratefully. 

After everybody else left, it were only her and Edoardo. He was still leaning against a wall and watching her. For a while they were just watching each other from a distance, before he made his way up to change the music. Soft sounds were waving through the air as he approached her and reached out a hand. "My I have this last dance?"  
Without hesitation she took his hand and let him lead both of them to the middle of the room. He put one hand on her back, using not much strength to pull her closer to his body and began to slow dance to the music. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.  
"Did you have fun tonight?" a whisper beside her ear, careful not to disturb the atmosphere. "Yeah, it was a great night." she smiled and cuddled herself even closer to his body, "but I wish we could have spent more time together, not just watching each other from a distance."  
"I must admit, I enjoyed watching you dance with your eyes closed and smiling all the time."  
"Shut up." she murmured in his shirt, grateful for the lightning so Edoardo wouldn't see herself blushing because of his words.  
He was breaking away a bit so he was able to cup her face with his hands and looked her in the eyes. "It was a pleasure to see you dancing and a torture at the same time, because all I wanted to do was to dance with you and kissing these gorgeous lips." he said with a coarse voice, his thumb slightly touching her lips. Eleonora closed her eyes and smiled. It was remarkable what kind of an effect his touches had to her body. She felt a shiver through her whole body. Opening her eyes again there was only Edoardo she could sense. His eyes, his light smile, his scent, the short distance between their faces. Without thinking any longer she closed the distance, to finally kiss him.  
After the song had ended they were still swaying in the middle of the room, holding each other close and caressing each other with soft kisses.

In the end, Edoardo lead both of them to his bedroom.  
"So do you want to build up a wall first?" he asked with a grin on his face.  
"Oh shut up!" she laughed as she pushed him away. She still was a little bit unsure what to do, Edoardo could tell. It was adorable how she looked when she was shy. She wasn't able to look him in the eyes, but was looking around, touching his books on the shelf. "Do you want to have my jacket again to sleep in or do you like to have a t-shirt this time?" he asked, trying to be serious.  
"I would be happy with A t-shirt", she smiled, still examining the titles of the books.  
"Here", Edoardo offered her a shirt with soft voice. "You can change here, I won't look, I promise" and as he was about to turn away, she grabbed his arm. "You can watch if you want." she said with a husky voice. He looked at her with a surprised expression. "Are you sure?", as tempting as this prospect was, he needed to be sure, that this was what she wanted. "Yes, I am," her voice nothing more than a whisper as she began to open the buttons of her blouse.  
Edoardo wasn't able to make a noise or move. He wasn't even able to breath, just standing there in total awe because of the beautiful girl in front of him. 

After both had changed into their nightwear they lay down and cuddled up under the blanket. Edoardo hold her tight to his chest and could feel her warm breath on his collarbone. This was all he wanted for the last year, holding the woman he adored so much safe in his arms. It was a fragile state of intimacy and it could be ruined so quickly by him, choosing the wrong words or saying something dumb and inappropriate. Sometimes he wasn't good at those situations. But he wanted to make everything right because of her. Because she was the most precious person he knew and she deserved everything good and beautiful. So he reached over and turned out the light and after his hand found his way back to hold her tight he just whispered "My darling, you were wonderful tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a tumblr-prompt. It is based on the lyrics of Eric Clapton's "Wonderful tonight".  
> Thank you for reading this ♥
> 
> You can find me and talk to me on [tumblr](https://wanderlust-in-my-soul.tumblr.com/)


End file.
